


Sweet Child o' Mine

by 3todream3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barn Sex, Cowboy Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, SwoloFic, reylo fic, set in the eighties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/pseuds/3todream3
Summary: Rey finds herself on the doorstep of the dilapidated Solo Ranch in the East Texas town of Emita after answering an add to work for an ailing Ms. Organa. Rey knew she'd be working for an old woman who needed help, but she didn't expect to be cooking and cleaning for her grown son as well. What happens when a girl who's running away from it all starts to fall for the brooding, quiet cowboy living under the same roof?Set in the eighties in all its big-hair band glory.





	1. Sweet Child o' Mine

~0~

“Shit.”

 

Worried she missed a turn, she pulled over to look over her trusty map. She leaned on the hood of her car, spreading the map out on the hood of her ‘78 Buick Regal. Her fingers ran along the wavy lines that criss crossed over the map.

 

“I should’ve taken a left.” She furrowed her brow in confusion, turning the map sideways.  “Or maybe a right?”

 

She felt her anxiety level rise at being lost but worked on keeping herself under control by breathing in the fall air.

 

“I can’t look back and can’t worry about the future. Just need to embrace the here and now,” she breathed, repeating her new mantra. She’d learned it from listening to a self-help cassette tape she found at a yard sale for a quarter before she embarked on her little adventure. She breathed in the smell of pine straw and honeysuckle and felt her nerves calmed a bit. Looking around at nothing but grass and trees for miles, she smiled. Rey didn’t miss the smog hanging in the air or the smell burning asphalt that burned her nose. Even though she was lost, she knew she headed in the right direction.

 

Rey left the outskirts of Houston exactly five hours ago and vowed never to go back. Being lost the middle of nowhere scared her a little but not as much as the thought of returning to the place she wanted to forget.

 

She’d saved enough money from her waitressing job at the Takodana to purchase her hunk of junk on four wheels. Her boss sold it to her for a deep discount. She never could afford much, even a ten-year-old car was too expensive for her. Maz owned several Takodanas franchises and didn’t need to make a profit on her vehicle. Being Maz’s charity case didn’t set well at first with the proud Rey, however, it became welcomed that at least one person in her life cared enough to give a shit about her.

 

Maz had taken care of Rey since she came in the restaurant that day with eyes as big as saucers and a voice no louder than a whisper. Her pockets were empty which fueled her to desire to work her fingers to the bone.

 

Full of grit and built to be scrappy, Rey Catadora impressed Maz somehow and got a job with just one squinted look from the small, dark-skinned woman.

 

Maz hired the young 18-year old four years ago, fresh out of the horrid foster system, and had given Rey a good start on life, just like any parent would. Except, Rey didn’t have any parents. Her heart hurt leaving Maz, but she couldn’t stay in her own version of hell any longer. Her surrogate mother encouraged her to spread her wings and fly away to a new life away from those who had caused her harm.

 

 _You remind me of myself when I was your age._ The wrinkled woman had told her as she squeezed Rey's skinny face between both of her hands upon their first meeting.

 

Maz said the same thing this morning to Rey before she drove off into the wide open spaces of the Texas interstate. Rey could still feel the warmth from Maz's wrinkled hands on her wet cheeks as she drove away. When the urge struck to look back, she tilted the rearview mirror down so she couldn’t be tempted.

 

Rey's net worth consisted of a can of Aqua Net, her favorite Def Leppard T-shirt, $243, and a second-hand suitcase filled with all she owned--she didn't even fill it half way.

 

Rey let out an exasperated breath and realized she would have to pick a direction and drive, hoping to make it to the next town before she ran out of gas.

I should be close by now.

 

“Stupid map,” she huffed, kicking the loose rocks on the road with her shoe.

 

Her frustration at the huge Texas map spread out in front of her and her inability to fold it got the best of her. She hoped she was on the right course for Emita, but her north, south, east, and west were out of whack once she left the security the landmarks of the busy city provided. The tall pine trees of East Texas made it hard for her to get her bearings.

 

She threw the map into the front seat and stopped short of getting back in the car distracted by something headed her way. The creak of the large door was drowned out by the roar of an engine coming down the quiet, two-lane highway. The shade from the trees kept her from having to shield her eyes from afternoon sun.

 

“Hey! Need any help?” A young man with a bright smile asked as he slowed to a stop next to her. “Car trouble?”

 

“No, I’m just lost. Can you point me in the direction of Emita?”

 

“Well, you almost made it. You're about ten miles away."

 

“Thanks!”

 

“No problem, ma’am. Name’s Finn. Happy to help." The straw cowboy hat cast a shadow over the dark skin of the young man who couldn't be more than twenty or so. He looked safe. She usually could spot an asshole a mile away. She'd always been a good judge of character. It probably was the reason she really didn't like anybody, except for Maz.

 

Rey’s motto as of late was people suck.

 

"Want to follow me into town? Where do you need to go?" he asked still smiling.

 

"Yes, sure. I'd appreciate it," Rey beamed. She unfolded the piece of notebook paper she kept in her back pocket and read her chicken scratch to her new friend.

 

"Um, I need to get to the Solo Ranch."

 

Finn's face went blank. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, I talked to Ms. Organa and have the address right here." Her paper flopped around in the brisk wind which almost took it from her grip. Before it could fly away, she crumpled it to her chest to keep it safe. "Is there a problem?"

 

"No, no problem at all. They just keep to themselves is all." Finn adjusted his hat on top of his dark, curly hair. "I'll take ya there."

 

~o~

 

A large cloud of smoke growled from Finn's Chevy Truck as he sped away from the rusted wrought iron gate of the front of the property, not sticking around.

 

 _Just push it open. The automatic gate broke a long time ago._ Ms. Organa had instructed.

 

_Follow the drive for a quarter mile or so. You can't miss the house._

 

She was right. The two-story pier-and-beam house emerged after Rey rounded the last corner, dust from the drive billowing behind her. It sat in the middle of a grove of tall trees, surrounded by a small picket fence.

 

Rey didn't know what to think. The home obviously had once been something beautiful, but now looked like it had fallen on hard times. The white paint chipped off the wide planks, the picket fence stood incomplete with missing sections, and the grass needed a good cut.

 

Rey had to dodge a few spider webs as she carefully made her way across the squeaky wooden floor of the porch.

 

An old bloodhound relaxing a few feet from the door lifted its head, sniffed the air in her direction, and went back to its nap.

 

 _Hell of a watchdog,_ Rey thought, giving a little chuckle.

 

She could hear a tv through the screen door; the front door was left open. Her gut twisted nervously. Meeting new people did that to her.

 

_Please let me like this place._

 

She rang the doorbell and waited.

 

_Please let her like me. I've nowhere else to go._

 

"Ben, can you get the door?" A voice of an older woman called out.

 

_She must have a husband. Or a son._

 

She straightened her posture and put on a brave face, hoping to make a good impression. Starting a new life without a job would not bode well for her personal survival. She always made do and hoped this new start would be the thing to get her out of her funk.

 

She peered through the screen, surveying the inside of the house. A dirty, black cowboy hat hung on a hook on the wall in front of her. A beveled mirror that had seen better days hung next to the hat. She caught her reflection and brushed the hair out of her eyes, pushing it behind her ears.

 

She grimaced, wishing her hair would stay teased the way it did on the spandex wearing girls on those MTV videos. She couldn’t afford a perm, and her stick, straight hair wouldn’t even hold a curl. She gave an exasperated huff and cursed at her flat bangs. Not even her Aqua Net could help.

 

Glancing down, she made sure her acid wash jeans were still tight rolled and noticed her white Keds had red dirt all over them.

 

_Definitely the wrong footwear for out here, City Girl._

 

Her gaze turned over her shoulder to the green, rolling hills that stretched for what seemed like miles. She could breathe here, the smell of the pine trees wafted on the breeze and the only noises were the bugs buzzing around. She hadn't heard a siren yet. She welcomed the freedom she felt here out in the open space away from the claustrophobic sprawl of Houston.

 

"Ahem." A gruff voice snapped her head back to the front door, and her knees buckled a bit. Quick on her feet, she kept herself from stumbling. She had come here to work for an old lady. A tall, dark, and handsome man wasn’t in the ad, and his presence caught her off guard.

 

"Can I help you?"

 

_Yes, can you help me find air?_

 

He took up the whole doorway. One arm lifted above his head and rested on the door frame above. His dark eyes pierced through her, making her feel the little pricks on her skin from where he gazed. His brown, or were they hazel, eyes looked her up and down, and his expression never changed.

 

"Um, I'm Rey," she did her best trying not to stutter, but it was hard. The man in front of her was unlike any she'd ever seen. His longish black hair fell down, covering his ears. She noticed the moles dotted around his face and neck. Never before had moles become so interesting to her.

 

"Hi, Rey," he said in a condescending tone. "How can I help you?" He spoke a little slower. Her asshole detector wasn’t registering with this guy.

 

"I'm here to see Ms. Organa. I'm her new...her new..." she didn't really know what to call what she was hired to do. The newspaper ad she answered just said an older woman needed assistance in her rural Emita home.

 

"Oh, you're gonna help around the house and take care of my mom." His long arm with a nicely toned bicep moved from its perch and undid the latch of the door. "Come on in. She’s waitin' on you." The way his low timber voice dropped the _g_ on the word _waiting_ woke up the butterflies in her lower abdomen.

 

 _He’s her son, Rey. You must not find him sexy in any way._ _You need this job._

 

Ben opened the screen door, revealing a worn pair of blue jeans he wore with dirt-stained knees. They were frayed where they dragged the ground behind the heel of his boots. Those boots, she noticed, were made of leather that had been weathered over many years of working outside. His raggedy T-shirt had a few holes here and there, the collar tattered.

 

 _Yep, he’s a real cowboy, not like the ones pretending to be John Travolta in_ Urban Cowboy _I knew back in Houston._

 

Not giving her any room to walk through the door, she had to twist her body to make her way around him. Her back slid across the front of his body, making her hyper-aware of his hard, pectoral muscles. She couldn't breathe as she made her way past him. She didn’t like being close to strange men, but this one, she didn’t mind so much.

 

Rey turned slightly when she realized she didn’t hear his heavy footsteps behind her.

 

“Mom’s in the back room. She’ll fill you in on everything.” He pointed toward the sound of the tv and grabbed the cowboy hat perched on its hook. “I’ve got some work to do in the south pasture.” He ran his fingers through his hair, getting it out of his face, and then wiggled the hat in place on top of his head, never taking his eyes from her.

 

 _Oh, my!_ She thought to herself, standing frozen in the front sitting room. If all the cast from _Young Guns_ were all rolled up to make one perfect cowboy, Ben would be it.

 

 _This isn’t going to go well,_ she told herself as he grabbed his Carhartt jacket from a nearby chair, pausing for an awkward six or seven seconds before he turned back to the front door.

 

“I’ll see you at supper,” he told her as he put on his brown jacket, his toned body hidden underneath.

 

And with a without a word, he was gone, the screen door slamming shut behind him.

~o~


	2. You Asked Me To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has had enough of Ben's disregard for her place at Solo ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to elemie89 for being my beta and to veemarie for my lovely mood board! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this installment. The next chapter should be pretty fun!
> 
> I'm on tumblr and twitter at 3todream3 .

When he got home that night, Rey and Leia almost didn’t hear him come through the door. They’d been playing Gin Rummy for an hour or so after supper, enjoying each other’s company and getting to know one another.

****

Even though Ms. Organa sat in a wheelchair and had her left arm in a sling, Rey could tell she was a fighter.  She’d only known her for a day but could sense Leia was a tough old bird.  Rey knew that asking for help was the last thing the old woman wanted to do and admired her quiet strength.

****

_ She must have been desperate to hire me _ , Rey thought. Ms. Organa seemed to be the kind of woman who could do it all and then some.

****

Rey would gingerly arrange the ten cards in Ms. Organa’s hands, even though the older woman protested at first. Only when her cards kept falling on the table and floor, keeping the game from progressing, did she acquiesce and let Rey help her.

****

“I’m a proud woman,” Leia told Rey as she showed her around the house this morning. “I tried to do it all and almost killed myself trying. So, that’s why you’re here.”

****

Rey’s job was to take care of Leia while she recovered from a nasty fall down the house stairs a few weeks back. Rey would tackle the household tasks that the older woman once did, which was a lot from what Rey gathered. A broken hip, collarbone, and a sprained ankle would be tough on anyone, but for Ms. Organa, her age worked against her. In her early sixties, her recovery would take a while.

****

Rey only noticed Ben’s presence when he lumbered through the kitchen still in his boots, looking dirty and weary. He didn’t say anything, just observed the women playing cards in the kitchen and made his way upstairs.

****

“He’s always late. Works himself to death most days,” Ms. Organa whispered. “This ranch is a lot for him to manage by himself. When Han was here...” she trailed off, looking off to the darkness at a nearby open window. The light breeze cooled the room, and Rey could hear the nighttime song of the crickets.

****

Rey wondered who Han was, but didn’t dare ask. The look in Ms. Organa’s eyes showed utter sadness at the mention of the name. Rey knew that look all too well and knew better than to pry.

****

“I wish there were a way he could let me know he was okay when he works this late. There’s over 500 acres, and he could be anywhere. Worries me to death,” the older lady voiced as she nervously cleared her throat.

****

“What about walkie talkies? That’d put your mind at ease,” Rey offered.

****

“That’d be a good idea. Put that on the list. We’ll go into town tomorrow and we can see if they have some at the Co-op.”

****

Rey added  _ walkie-talkies _ to the grocery list they had made together earlier.

****

“One more hand?” Ms. Organa asked with a twinkle in her eye.

****

“Sure, but you’re just going to beat me again,” Rey laughed, enjoying the sound the cards made as she shuffled them. Rey couldn’t really concentrate on the game, making her play even worse than it was before. Knowing the man she met earlier today was back under the same roof unnerved her.

****

She’d done a good job of not thinking about him most of the day because she had been so busy learning the duties of her new job, but now that he was back, she didn’t know what to do with herself. She’d never acted this way over someone she had just met.

****

Then she heard the shower turn on upstairs.

****

_ Get a grip, Rey, she scolded herself. You shouldn’t be picturing the stacked cowboy naked in the shower with soap lathered on his chest, rolling down his skin...down...down… _

****

“Rey, it’s your turn,” Ms. Organa broke Rey from her horny reverie. If Rey had been a horrible card player before, she definitely became the expert on how NOT to play Gin Rummy now.

****

The water finally shut off as Ms. Organa tallied the points of the game.

****

_ Thank God,  _ she exclaimed to herself relieved that he was done with his shower. Rey picked up the cards and put them in their box just as she heard Ben make his way down the stairs.

****

“I should get his supper out.” Rey scooted out from the table and opened the ancient oven to retrieve a plate of food she kept warm for him.

****

Ms. Organa ’s kitchen was simple in design with white cabinets and a beige linoleum floor. The appliances looked to be from around the sixties but still worked great. The square kitchen table sat flush against a wall sandwiched between two doorways, making it a table for three. The yellow-orange phone hung on the wall above the table right next to an old, oil painting of a windmill in a field of bluebonnets.

****

As she poured a glass of sweet tea for Ben, she was glad Ms. Organa and she would be going to the store tomorrow. The scarce pantry made dinner a little tricky tonight. She made do with what she could scrounge up from the pantry and the Solo’s garden, which only had root vegetables this time of year. Fortunately, working for Maz at the Takodona had taught her a thing or two around a kitchen.

****

Luckily there was enough cornmeal to whip up some cornbread, a staple at every home in rural Texas. The iron skillet still baked in the oven, and the cornbread had gotten nice and golden brown.

****

A freshly showered Ben traipsed into the kitchen just as she set everything down on the table by his mother.

****

“This mine?” he asked, pointing to the bowl of stew and a large hunk of buttered cornbread next to his mom.

****

“Yes,” she smiled, quite proud of what she produced with little resources she had available.

The large man leaned over his bowl, not saying a word and proceeded to eat.

****

The two women worked on cleaning up; Ms. Organa did her best but really just gave the young woman instructions on where things went and how she liked things done. Rey kept glancing over at the quiet Ben as she washed the dishes and wiped down the countertops, hoping she didn’t forget any of the instructions Ms. Organa gave her. Being distracted by Ben didn’t help her retain much information.

****

He never caught her eye or seemed to look anywhere other than the wall in front of him. Rey didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved that he didn’t notice her.

****

“Ms. Organa, I need more dish soap. Do you have any?” Rey asked.

****

“We keep extra things like that in the washroom. Down the hall to the right. Top shelf.”

****

She made her way down the narrow hallway to the small washroom and found the dish soap. The only problem was it was on the highest shelf, completely out of reach.

****

_ Who puts things up that high? It took her a second to answer her own question. Duh, the tall cowboy in the other room. _

****

“Do y’all have a step stool? I can’t reach it,” Rey yelled down the hallway, placing her hands on her hips in a huff. Her back was to the door, and she looked around at all the work that needed to be done in this room alone. The laundry made a tower in the corner and smelled like it had been there for quite some time.

****

_ No wonder they needed me. _ Every room, every nook and cranny of the old house had piles of paper and clutter. A nice layer of dust coated most of the house as well.

****

She gave one last reach, stretching her arm as far as it would go and standing on the tips of her toes to get the soap when she felt a warmth behind her and a breath on her neck. He had caught her off guard coming up behind her like he did, but after the initial surprise, she was fine with his body almost touching hers.

****

“I can get it for ya,” Ben uttered. She dropped her arm and brought it into her other arm, making them cross. She slowly placed her heels back on the floor which pressed her back fully into the front of his body.

****

He didn’t move away.

****

Her insides churned, feeling such a strong man behind her. His presence made her want to stay wrapped in the warmth of his body forever. Her body hurt from the absence of his arms around her.

****

“Here ya go.” He set the Palmolive on the washing machine in front of her. “The stew was good,” he added. As he began to leave, she could feel his nose graze her hair, and he lingered for a moment before he turned to go. “Thanks,” he whispered.

****

_ Did he just smell my hair? _

****

She dismissed the entire encounter, blaming it all on how small the room was.

****

_ He’s such a big man. He couldn’t help being so close to me. _

****

She did a lot of talking to herself in a hushed tone before she left the washroom. She didn’t want to look flushed when she walked back into the kitchen. Once she made it back, she realized she really didn’t need to calm herself down after all because the room was empty. Ms. Organa had turned in for the night, and so had her son.

****

“Good night,” she whispered to no one. Even though she stood alone in the kitchen, she was overwhelmed by gratefulness. Being here meant she could start over and forge a new path for herself. Leaving a controlling boyfriend behind in Houston, she could feel her anxiety lessen as she breathed in the welcoming fresh air.

****

Tonight, she sensed that she had a place here at the Solo Ranch, which made her feel a little less alone than she had in a long time.

****

Looking around the kitchen to see what else needed to be done, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes because Ben had left a mess on the kitchen table for her to clean up.

****

~o~

****

The next week proved to be uneventful for the young woman happily stuck out in the middle of nowhere. Always a hard worker, she thrust her self headfirst into making sure she earned her keep.

****

From sun up until sundown, she worked her fingers to the bone trying to get everything back in order in the Solo house. Things had been neglected for too long.

****

On days one and two, she tackled the downstairs and the bathrooms. She made several trips to store with Leia and stocked the pantry and fridge, so she could make proper meals.

****

On day three, she organized Leia’s room.

****

“Call me Leia. Ms. Organa sounds too formal.” The older woman told her.

****

Rey made everything wheelchair accessible in the master bedroom downstairs. She helped Leia go through her closet and put things where she could reach them. All of Leia’s keepsakes and special items were kept out nicely displayed or put away somewhere for safekeeping.

****

During her cleaning, Rey found a black and white wedding picture. It showed a young couple who looked at each other as if they were the only two people on the planet. The man’s nose and jawline looked a lot like Ben’s. They even shared the same scruffy goatee.

****

_ Could this be Han? Ben’s dad? _

****

She put the picture back in the drawer where she found it, knowing Leia would open up to her when she was ready.

****

On days four and five, she tackled the kitchen and washroom, almost putting her back out in the process. She couldn’t even count how many loads of laundry the old washer took care of that day. The hard part was putting everything outside on the clothesline to dry.

****

_ It’s the eighties. You’d think they’d have a dryer by now. _

****

But, she didn’t mind working hard. It was how she was built. The only problem with all the work was that she stayed in her head for most of the day, thinking...and fantasizing.

****

_ How big are his hands? What does he look like without a shirt on? How does he taste? _

****

She found a radio, but not even the pop music station blasting the upbeat music could keep her from thinking of Ben. As she worked, she’d listen to Leia ramble on about Emita and little bits of small-town gossip, but those words often sounded like a foreign language because her mind was always elsewhere.

****

The remembrance of the way he felt when he touched her briefly in the washroom never strayed far from her thoughts.

****

_ Did he really smell my hair?  _ she kept asking herself over and over again. Rey realized she had more questions than answers when it came to Ben.

****

_ Why was he so quiet? Why did he work so hard? What would his hair feel like if I touched it? _

****

By the fifth day of living under the same roof, him not talking to her had finally rubbed her the wrong way. She wanted to get to know the man whose underwear she washed and hung out on the line. He at least owed her some acknowledgment for doing a chore like that.

****

But, how could she talk to him if the only time she saw him was when food was served? She began to feel like he purposefully avoided her, and she couldn’t help feeling a little bit hurt about it.

****

_ Am I really so repulsive that he doesn’t want to be around me? _

****

But, every time she second-guessed herself, she held onto the brief glances he did offer her.  

****

Whenever Ben and Rey happened to be in the same room, those deep, brown eyes pierced right through her like they did when she first saw him through the screen door. Those little pieces of affection only made him that more intriguing to her.

****

Day six’s work continued when she cleaned her bedroom upstairs and the bathroom she shared with him. She didn’t touch his room; it felt like a violation of his personal space if she did. She shared a wall with him and hardly heard a peep from him. Sometimes she’d hear “Stairway to Heaven” and other Led Zepplin songs through the wall. Johnny Cash came through, too, every now and then.

****

_ He must have a record player. What albums does he have? _

****

Hopefully, he couldn’t hear what she did in the privacy of her room. She prayed to God he couldn’t make out her cries when she touched herself, making herself come each night before she fell asleep. She tried being quiet to no avail. She had always been a screamer, so she tried muffling her moans into her pillow whenever the moment her body seized with pleasure. What would he do if he knew that she thought of him each time she had an orgasm?

****

_ I wonder how big he is? _ She creamed over and over again, fucking herself with her own fingers just imagining the answer to that question.

****

The only time she’d get a glimpse of his soul happened each night when she took her bath. She kept the window open to let the cool breeze in as she sat in the small tub soaking her sore muscles in the Calgon she bought at the store. As she relaxed in the hot water, she was always serenaded by a lonely guitar being played on the front porch by Ben.

****

She didn’t need a radio when she had Ben singing to her each and every night.

****

Her favorite song he played was one by Waylon Jennings. Ben didn’t have the best singing voice, but Rey liked it. He could sing to her all night long, and she imagined him singing the song just to her.

****

“Like unto no other

Feel simple love is simple true

There's no end to what I'd do

Just because you asked me to.”

****

_ I could get used to this every night,  _ she thought while she lathered her body, wishing it was Ben doing the honors.

****

Like clockwork, whenever she finished her bath, he always stopped playing. Never able to sit on the porch and enjoy his music, she’d only get to watch him prop his guitar on its stand by the fireplace from the doorway of her room.

****

He’d give her a half smile as he passed her in the hallway and quickly disappear to his room, leaving her feeling alone with her thoughts.

****

During those first six days, Ben happily ate her food, getting seconds most of the time. He always thanked her, never saying more than that. Then he’d vanish, always retreating to his work on the big ranch or to his room, and for someone who wasn’t around much, he left huge messes all over the house.

****

By the seventh day, she’d had enough. She may have been the hired help, but she wasn’t going to be his own personal maid. What first was endearing, she now thought it beyond frustrating. She shouldn’t have to take care of a grown man the way she did. She wasn’t even married to the guy.

****

Although she had fantasized about him incessantly and pictured him making love to her six ways til Sunday, the cute cowboy look could only go so far.

****

That’s why Leia leaving on day seven proved to be a good thing. She had been picked up after breakfast by her best friend, Amilyn, to travel to Shreveport, Louisiana for a girls’ weekend getaway.

****

Rey was glad Leia left because she wouldn’t want her boss to see her go off on her slob of a son.

****

Not only had he trailed mud through the house on the floors she’d just cleaned yesterday, but he also left his breakfast dishes on the table. Again. It wasn’t even eight o’clock in the morning, and she had to spend her time cleaning the floors. Again. She didn’t even want to talk about the beard trimmings he left all over the bathroom sink. 

****

_ How hard is it to put your dishes in the damn sink? Or take your muddy boots off before you come inside?  Or clean up the bathroom? How does a grown man miss the actual toilet? _ she seethed.

****

Then she saw the straw that broke the camel’s back—her jean jacket that had been hanging on the hook by the front door lay crumpled on the floor by the guilty muddy boots. It had been stepped on and left out with little regard for how important it was to her.

****

She didn’t have much, and what she did have, she treasured and treated with the utmost of care. She’d bought that jacket a few years ago and was excited because it was the first brand name she ever owned, and she made sure the Guess label was always visible when she wore it.

****

_ I take care of all your shit, and this is how you treat mine? _

****

Grabbing her jean jacket, she ran to find Leia’s walkie-talkie.

****

“Ben Solo, where the hell are you?” she yelled into the black device. Her shoulders pumped up and down from her heavy breaths.

****

Radio silence.

****

Tears of anger welled up.

****

“Ben Solo, I swear to God you better answer me.” She released the button, waiting.

****

“Goddammit, Rey, I’m in the barn. No need to yell.” A staticky voice came through.

****

She slipped on Leia's tall rubber boots over her black leggings and marched to the barn dead set on tearing him a new one. When she stepped outside, the cold autumn wind cut right through her; she wore her cropped sweatshirt and wished she'd worn something else to keep warmer, but she was on a mission.

****

Tired of being ignored and tired of waiting on him hand and foot, she wanted to tell him off and make him learn to take care of someone other than himself. She may be new to this ranch, but he needed to respect her place there.

****

As she approached the barn, she could hear the crows cawing in the distance over the muffled radio blaring in the barn. The cornflower blue sky looked almost fake; it looked like a backdrop from an Olan Mills studio had been draped behind the old barn.

****

The red paint had faded long ago and chipped away over the years in the harsh Texas weather. Most of the slats of wood were now just brown and in dire need of repair. Thankful for the hay spread around on the ground, she stepped on it and not the mud below as she made her way to the tall doors.

****

The double doors of the barn were partly open, and she pushed them a little harder than she expected.

****

_ I'm a little more pissed than I thought. _

****

She could hear Guns-n-Roses playing in the background from a boom box set on a hay bale near the big, green tractor.  She looked all around for him, but couldn't find him.

****

She hadn't been in the barn yet, and it wasn't much to look at--a few pens for animals, tools hanging on the walls, and a loft for hay. It looked like every other barn she saw on tv in all the old westerns.

****

"Ben! Where are you?" she hollered, making her way towards the music. She noticed an open toolbox, a can of Coca-Cola sitting on a bucket, and dirty black rags all around. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

****

He didn't reply, just made his way out from behind the other side of the tractor. 

****

She lost words when he emerged. It became hard to breathe when he walked towards her without his shirt on, taking off the work gloves he wore.

****

_ So that's what he looks like without his shirt on. It's pretty much how I imagined it. No, it's better than I imagined it. Who has pecs like that? _

****

"Okay, I'm listening," he spoke without feeling, but his eyes told a different story. Was it anger or lust that made those dark orbs fiery right at this moment? She couldn't tell.

****

"Do you have something, a shirt, or something you can put on?" she asked deadly serious.

****

_ How am I supposed to yell at you when your glistening muscles are distracting me? _

****

"It's around here somewhere. Do you want me to find it while you tell me what I did wrong?"

****

"Sure, that'd be great,” she answered.

****

_ Please put that shirt on, Ben. That way I won't lose my nerve when you're staring at me the way you do. _

****

"Ok. Shoot. Let me have it," he requested as he found his shirt on the seat of the tractor, and it took him no time flat to put it on. She thought if he shielded his abs of steel from her, she’d think a little better.

****

She was wrong.

****

He still looked delicious in his dirty Wranglers, and the thin, white shirt did little to hide the nipples poking through.

****

_ Just press your thighs together, Rey, forget how he looks right now, and tell him how mad you are at him. _ She had to give herself a pep talk to make sure she did what she came here to do.

****

"I don't have much, so could you please not trample my things with your stupid muddy boots?" she held out her jean jacket, showing him all the mud that coated it. "Now I have to figure out how to get mud stains out of it. Do you know how much a Guess jacket costs?"

****

"I don't know much about clothes, but isn't it your job to clean around the house and do things, like laundry?"

****

She saw red.

****

He may be fine, but he was proving to be quite the asshole.

****

“Yes, I’ve been hired to help around the house, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have a little human decency to pick up after yourself every now and then. I wash your boxer shorts for Christ’s sake!”

****

She held in a smile as his ears poking out from his dark hair turned red. Unexpectedly, he let out a laugh. “You deserve a medal then.”

****

“You could at least be nice to me and make an effort to get to know me since we’re living under the same roof now.” She stared at him in earnest as he stood just a bit out of reach from her.

****

“Well, that ain’t gonna happen,” he said flippantly. Rey watched as he took the can of Coke from the hay bale and took a big swig of it. The can looked so small in his grasp.

****

“Well, that’s rude,” she fumed. “You can’t hate me that bad already. You haven’t even gotten to know me.”

****

“It’s got nothin’ to do with hate,” he responded, wiping his mouth with his hand. He threw the empty can on the ground. “You’re a distraction, and I’ve got too much work to do around here.”

****

“I’m a what?” she asked, trying hard to figure him out.

****

Taking a step towards her, her spine straightened as he came closer.

****

“Yes, you’re a goddamn distraction,” he said; his low voice barely above a murmur. He shuffled to her a little more, stopping short and keeping a tiny space open between them. Rey bent her head back slightly to see him bending down to her. “I thought my mom was going to hire some middle-aged woman to come and take care of her, but here you come, waltzing in here with that ass and those eyes, and I can’t think straight.” His eyes searched hers when he spoke. “So, yeah, you’re a distraction."

****

“Oh,” was all Rey could squeak out. He had her paralyzed standing so close to her, unmoving.

****

The inner dialogue that ran incessantly through Rey’s brain ceased to work at that moment. His full lips pressed together, and all she could think about was kissing him. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip without thinking, watching a troubled look spread across his face. She didn’t know what to do, but moving away from his warmth wasn’t an option.

****

Without warning, his lips pressed into hers. He forced his way into her mouth as if he were desperate for her, and she let him. He didn’t pull her flush to his body. He didn’t wrap his arms around her in an embrace; he just bent down, kissing her like he was a starving man, and she was his last meal. He tasted a little sweet like the soda he just finished with a hint of something strong that made her feel safe with a man for the first time in years.

****

It was over before she knew it, and she didn’t open her eyes for a few seconds hoping he’d return. When he didn’t, she opened her eyes to him walking away from her, muttering something to himself. He looked angry.

****

_ Did he already regret the kiss? _ She trembled at the thought.

****

“You don’t play fair, Ben Solo,” she whispered to him, trying to find oxygen in the big barn that seemed claustrophobic all the sudden. “You can’t kiss me like that and then just walk away.” 

****

She stood unmoving from her spot on the dirt floor. She listened to the sound his steps made crunching on the dry hay as he paced back and forth obviously at war with himself.

****

“I’m unfair?” he laughed, turning back towards her. “You’re the one who’s unfair.”

****

“How am I unfair, Ben? I’m not the one who kissed me,” she snapped.

****

“Do you really want to know?” he asked as he glowered at her.

****

She nodded her head  _ yes _ , watching him move toward her.

****

“Do you have any idea what it’s like being in the same room with you? I have to leave the premises because all I want to do is touch you.” He stepped towards her.

****

“I thought you didn’t like me.” She took a step back.

****

“No, I like you. I like you a little too much,” his eyes turned darker than she’d ever seen them. She suddenly felt like he was going in for the kill, and she was the target. He slowly crept to her as she took small steps backward.

****

“I have to force myself to go outside and play my guitar when you take your baths because I can’t stop thinking about how you look without your clothes on.”

****

“Oh,” she grunted as her retreat was stopped when her back pressed into a wooden support beam in the middle of the barn. She suddenly became aware of the song playing in the background reverberating through the barn. As the familiar riff played, she realized she wanted him to play her like his guitar.

****

“And, you don’t think I hear you at night through the wall, but I do,” he growled. “So you see, sweet girl.” He wasn’t gentle when he took her hands in his and pulled them above her head, pinning her to the beam. Her eyes widened realizing he knew everything she thought she did in the privacy of her room. “You’re the one who’s unfair. You don’t know what it’s like to have to hold back and not come in your room to help finish you off myself.”

****

His nose grazed her ear then trailed off into her hair, inhaling as he did.

****

“Then don’t,” she whispered into his neck. She could hear Axl Rose wailing  _ oh, oh, oh, sweet child o’mine _ in the background while her body sung, ready and willing for him to do with as he pleased.

****

“Don’t what?” he breathed.

****

“Don’t hold back.”

****

~o~

****  
  



	3. Lay Your Hands On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We left our two love birds arguing in a barn. Our very own Cowboy Ben has pushed Rey up against a beam, holding her hands tightly above her head. She whispers to him, "Don't hold back." Let's see what he does, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I mention a little about domestic abuse. I don't go into any detail about it, just lightly brush the subject. 
> 
> Thanks to Aisling and elemie89 for being my wonderful betas for this chapter. Any mistakes you see are my own!

“Don’t hold back,” she whispered into his cheek as his nose teased her hair and the sensitive curve of her jaw. She didn’t even care that her arms hurt from him pinning her so tightly against the beam. It only took one large hand to secure her in place. It was a nice contrast, the pleasure of his light touches against the pain of his grip.

****

Suddenly the ability to see clearly left her. She could no longer make out to the top of the gambrel roof or the random farm equipment stored in the loft up above. Everything that once was clear disappeared into a blur and the only object that stood fully clear in front of her was Ben.

****

“Rey,” Ben whispered hungrily into her ear right before she felt his lips on the nape of her neck. His warm mouth kissed and sucked its way to hers. He wasn’t gentle in the way his lips traveled across her skin. She could feel the scratchiness of his stubble scrape across her face as he tasted her skin. His teeth nipped at her intermittently as he moved.

****

His free hand cupped her chin, angling her up to him.

****

_ Oh, dear, God! This feels so good. Don’t ever stop doing tha-- _

****

Before she could even finish her never-ending inner monologue, his lips pressed to hers for the second time with a forcefulness that took her a split second to make sense of it--her brain was scrambled from the rush. Even though she’d prepared for the possibility of another kiss, she realized that no amount of getting ready would be enough. She could be an Eagle Scout who stood by the motto  _ Be Prepared  _ and never be ready for the way Ben kissed her.

****

Ben had a way with knowing how to kiss her with a soft aggression that made her scream  _ oh _ !  _ OH!  _ on the inside. Before she fell into a coma from one of his knock-you-on-your ass kisses, he’d pull back just enough to keep her alive for a little bit more. His tongue played with hers in a tug-of-war that he dominated, and she gladly let him take the lead.

****

_ Where did he learn how to kiss like that? Is there a class boys take around here that teaches them how to kiss after they learn how to milk a cow? _

****

“Mmmm,” she moaned into his beautiful mouth, not wanting the feeling of floating on air to end. Without warning, his tight grasp on her wrists released, her lifeless arms dropped down her body. The blood rushed back down into her limbs, tingling as it did. Her mind told her to touch him and pull him closer, but her arms were exhausted, having lost the ability to move.

****

Thankful that her temporary paralyzation didn’t keep him from touching her, she sighed at the feeling of his hands on her. He trailed them up and down the sides of her breasts and the curve of her hips, making several passes before rounding them across her ass. His large hands cupped her fully, squeezing her to his hard body. His lips left hers, allowing her to catch her breath. Ben kissed across her cheekbone, stopping at her hairline. He inhaled again.

****

“I’ve wanted to touch you here ever since I saw you bend over for the first time.” He gave her an extra squeeze.

****

“Oh, yea. And what was I doing?”

****

“Just pickin’ up something you dropped on the floor the first night you cooked.” He didn’t stop kneading her ass, and she didn’t want him to. With each touch, her body responded--her breathing became shallow, her senses tingled, her panties became soaked. “I’ve had to leave the room so many times because my body naturally reacts to you. I can’t be walking around in front of my mom like that.”

****

“Oh,” was all that escaped her mouth, but on the inside she screamed like a teenage girl who had a boy notice her for the first time.

****

_ Did he just admit he got hard looking at me? _

****

“You’ve proven to be a problem with me. It’s hard to get work done when all I can think about is putting my hands all over you.”

****

Without her realizing it, Rey’s arms finally regained their full range of motion, and the palms of her hands brushed along the dips and bulges of his pectoral muscles on their way up to his neck.

****

“Where else have you wanted to touch me?” she asked, not knowing where her brazenness came from. Her fingers immediately dug into his hair that fell around his neck. She tipped her nose up to him and she almost lost control of her legs when his crooked smile spread across his face.

****

_ He must’ve liked that question? _

****

“You really wanna know, Rey?” Luckily his hands hadn’t moved from her rear because he had to catch her. Her legs quit working when he said her name in the lowest timbre his voice could register.

****

She nodded her head as she looked up at him through her lashes. “You can touch me anywhere, Ben. I’ve thought about it non-stop since I met you.”

****

Ben slowly wet his top lip, looking as if he’d been given the keys to the candy store. His brown eyes danced as they ran down Rey’s body.

****

“It’s a little cold to do what I want to do out here.” His bent pointer finger brushed her full lips and traipsed downward, meandering along the natural curves of her body. It slowed a bit around the swell of her breast and rested on the exposed skin below her cropped top.

****

“I’m not cold at all.” She lied through her teeth, but she didn’t want this moment with him to end. A chill settled in the air, and she shivered, but not from the temperature. The tingly feeling traveled up her spine as she felt the pad of his thumb brush back and forth across her flesh.

****

As if Ben summoned the next song to play on the FM radio, Bon Jovi could be heard throughout the barn singing the words _ lay your hands on me _ . The gravelly voice of the lead singer always made Rey swoon. Having Ben kiss and touch her made the popular song that much better.

****

The chorus continued to blare in the background: _ lay your hands on me. _

****

“Don’t mind if I do, Jon,” Ben smirked, talking to the singer as he gathered the bottom of her sweatshirt, pulling it up and off her body.

****

If she’d had known she’d have Ben undressing her in the barn today, she might have taken a little extra time in choosing her undergarments. She wore a basic white bra with a small pink bow between her breasts and really unattractive white, cotton panties. She didn’t have much in the cute lingerie department, but she wished she could have prepared a little in advance and worn something other than what old ladies wore. Ben didn’t seem to mind, though. He drank in her body and she enjoyed how he looked at her.

****

“I’ve noticed these.” He dusted his fingers across her right collarbone, connecting the dots between two moles she never thought twice about. “And have wanted to do this,” he whispered and bent down, placing wet kisses on each of her beauty marks, “but I’ve just noticed this one.” He kissed another mole a little further down her chest.

****

“And this one.” His mouth moved downward, planting a lingering kiss on another mole right above the swell of one of her breasts.

****

She’d never felt as secure as she did with him. Having sex with her last boyfriend was never enjoyable, at least not at the end of their relationship. It was over before it began, but she didn’t know any different because he was the only man she’d ever been with. Hux was her first boyfriend, the first boy to ever pay attention to her, and she allowed him to be cruel to her just to have someone say they loved her. Sex was a means to an end with him, and she was a nobody just wanting to be loved by somebody...anybody.

****

Ben was different. He took the time to kiss her in places that had never been kissed. She didn’t know that it could feel so good. His warm tongue and lips pressed to her where no one else had been. Hux had no clue what foreplay was, and Rey realized how much she’d missed out in that department. She had a beautiful cowboy going slow as molasses in undressing her and taking his own sweet time in kissing her, making her feel like the only woman in the world.

****

“Two days ago, you didn’t wear a bra under your tank top,” Ben threaded his large fingers to her straps and pulled them down, taking her bra down her body and exposing her breasts for him to see. His eyes lit up like a kid opening up Christmas presents on Christmas morning.

****

“I’ve thought of nothing but doing this since then.” Both of his hands cupped her breasts and immediately began kneading.

****

His thumbs passed over her nipples, and she watched as they pebbled under his careful touches. She wasn’t blessed with large breasts, and she always felt inadequate compared to other women, but right now, Ben touched her as if he held the most precious jewels in the world.

****

_ His hands feel so good. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. This is beyond amazing!  _ She thought to herself as his hands kept caressing her, showing her what it was like to make a woman weak in the knees.

****

“Oh! Mmmm,” she moaned out loud when she felt his mouth suddenly on her breast, sucking and pulling at her sensitive nipples. He held her tightly to him, and she arched backward to give him all the room he needed to work.

****

“You’re so beautiful,” he moaned between barraging her breasts with attention from his kisses.

****

She wanted to believe him, but she’d been told she was beautiful before, and that phrase was used over and over again by Hux to get her to forgive him the day after he left her with a black eye. Or a bruised wrist. Or a gash on her head.

****

“Don’t say that, please,” she uttered. She was scared he’d pull away but felt safe in setting her boundaries with him. She didn’t do that in her relationship before, and  _ obviously, _ it didn’t go very well.

****

“But it’s true.” He didn’t stop and traced her nipple with his tongue.

****

“I, uh, it’s an empty phrase. You can call anyone beautiful.” His teeth gently took a nipple between them, causing her to stand on unsteady legs that shook from the sensory overload his mouth brought.

****

What she had feared came true. He left her breast and stopped showering her body with his kisses.

****

“So, I can’t tell you that you're beautiful, even though you are?” He sounded a bit confused, and took a strand of her hair, twisting it around his large forefinger.

****

“My last boyfriend…” she hesitated, not wanting to tell him about Hux and drudge up painful memories.

****

His eyes fell to the ground as if saying the word  _ boyfriend _ hurt his feelings.

****

“My last boyfriend, I left him behind, was a bastard, and said it when he...after he...” she stuttered over her words. She’d never talked about him to anyone. “Let’s just say he used that too often to make me come back to him.”

****

“Ah,” he grunted. “Hmmm. Fair enough.” He scrubbed his scruffy chin with one hand, the other still held her close. He looked like he was pondering what to say next.

****

She waited for him to gather his thought, secure in his embrace.

****

“There’s a hill on the north end of the ranch that has an oak tree, a heritage oak, that’s been there since my grandfather settled this land in the early 1900s. It’s the most beautiful tree you’ve ever seen. Trunk as wide as a car.” Ben’s arms stretched out as if talking about the size of a big-mouth bass he'd just caught. “And branches so huge they reach out to the horizon. I used to think the dark green leaves blooming from that tree were the prettiest color I’d ever seen,” he paused, swallowing what looked to be a lump in his throat. His Adam's apple bounced up and back down again, making it one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen on a man.

****

“But, that was until I saw your eyes. The green there," his finger pointed to an eye and moved as if pointing to the green parts about which he spoke, "with bits of brown is the most beautiful color I’ve ever seen.” The strong and capable hand stopped its attention on her eye and reached out, tenderly touching her face. His thumb ran along her cheekbone, and she instinctively nestled into his touch.

****

She stood frozen against the post, not wanting to move from how he handled her with kid gloves. Her ears had never heard such flowery language about little details of herself. Coming from nothing, she got used to there being no one to say nice things to her. She couldn't help but sigh like a schoolgirl with her first crush, listening to the unexpected words coming out in the sweetest Texas drawl her ears had ever heard.

****

“When you walk in the room, it’s as if the wind has shifted and blown in the fragrance of the honeysuckle growing on the fence outside the house.” His eyes met hers. “It’s why I breathe you in whenever I’m close to you.”

****

_ He did smell my hair in the laundry room. I knew it! _

****

“The sun rising over the tree line has nothing on your smile.” Ben’s thumb traipsed down to her lips. “So, Rey, when I say you’re beautiful, I mean it. I don’t know about the guy before me, but I’m sure he didn’t show you how beautiful you are, and I plan on showing you.”

****

_ Can I just die now?  _ She asked herself. She hadn't ever heard a man talk to her in such a way and didn't know how to absorb it.

****

"You really mean those things, don't you?"

****

"Mmm hmm," he mumbled, leaning into her neck. "Now, I think we've done enough talkin' for a while. There's a few other places I want to explore”.

****

Ben nipped playfully at her neck and nuzzled his way back down her body between her breasts. The hands that held her steady released her as he fell down to his knees as he continued to kiss his way down the line on her abdomen. He unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere on a stack of hay bales nearby. She'd worry about finding it later.

****

The more he kissed her the harder it was for her to breathe and focus. Goosebumps popped up all over her from being touched places that had been dormant for so long. Her fingers reached down to his black locks, and she began running them through his soft hair.

****

"I've wanted to touch you here so badly, Ben Solo," she cried just as his lips pressed to the damp spot between her legs over her leggings. She clenched her fists when he made contact, pulling his hair in the process. She didn't even worry if she hurt him because he didn't seem to mind.

****

"Goddammit. You’re so wet," he moaned, pulling back and sitting on his heels. His hand cupped her pussy and began rubbing back and forth at a tortuous pace. Her hips began moving with him, the friction making her want more.

****

"I need to taste you." His hand ceased its movements.

****

Ben took his hands and grabbed the waistband of her leggings and started clumsily pulling them down.  Seeing him struggle a bit with the tight garment, she hurriedly helped him roll the black material down her legs. She kicked off Leia's rain boots and let him remove her pants completely, taking her cotton panties with them.  

****

Her stomach was in knots, nervous at being completely naked in front of him. She'd imagined herself naked with him each night she touched herself, but real life was different than her fantasies.

****

It was actually a lot better.

****

No matter how many times she thought of making love to him, she never in million years could imagine the look of amazement on his face when he took in her nakedness for the first time.

****

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

****

And this time, she believed him.

****

“I’ve never had anyone do this before,” she spoke nervously. Suddenly self-conscious of her nakedness, she wrapped her arms around her middle.

****

“Have you been with anyone else?” Ben asked. He took the hands that covered her insecurities together and pulled them apart, lacing his fingers with hers. The act was his silent way of telling her to not be scared, which made her relax and show herself to him, timidness and all.

****

“Yes, I’ve been with only one guy. He just never did what you're about to do.” Hux never pleasured her in this way. He never allowed himself to think past his own orgasm. As she spoke, she felt his hands on her thighs, and a gentle tug spread her legs apart.

****

"He's never tasted you here?" Ben asked, right before she felt his mouth on her pussy. His thumb brushed her soft curls and settled in close as he breathed her in. Without warning, he ran his tongue back and forth across her folds.

****

“No, he never...ah!” was all she could utter. 

****

The feeling of his mouth on her  _ down there _ sent her body to another plane. “He wasn’t a good boyfriend.” She felt so good but a little awkward. She had no clue what to do with her hands or with herself for that matter while the best feeling of her life was happening to her.

****

He flicked her clit with his tongue.

****

“Ah!” she yelped when he nipped at her sensitive bundle of nerves and then took a pause in tasting her to speak.

****

“Boys usually don’t take the time to learn how to please a woman. This is a man’s job.”

****

From there he went to work as she'd seen him do around the ranch many times. Everything he did, he did it with all his might. She’d watched him from afar, through the pane glass windows of the house, kill himself to get the work done before sundown, and now here he was, tasting her with more fervor than she’d ever seen him do any of his chores.

****

His tongue passed back and forth over her folds, his mouth felt warm and natural like he'd done this to her many times before. She’d always thought it'd feel weird to have a man enjoying himself like this between her legs, but now that it was actually happening, it felt like the most innate thing in the world.

****

A squeak escaped from her the moment he began focusing just on her clit, making Rey arch her back and thrust her hips into his face. The beam her back pressed into became her only way of staying upright.

****

_ I don't even care about damn splinters. _

****

“Oh, Ben!” she screamed as he sucked and played with her. Her eyes scrunched closed, and she let herself get lost in the feeling of Ben taking care of her. For the first time, she felt like someone cared.

****

Her hands found their way back to his hair and blindly ran her fingers across his soft tresses. Her ministrations began matching the movements of his mouth, and she pushed him harder into her, needing to feel the pressure. He knew just where to suck and just where to linger. He tasted her like he was licking the plate clean after a good meal.

****

Rey felt him pull away but didn’t have to wait long for his return. She felt Ben's hand on her wetness, stroking it just so. Looking down, she was mesmerized by watching him work. He looked like a man on a mission—his eyes were dark, and his brow furrowed.

****

His fingers soon entered, thrusting in and out of her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he worked her over.

****

The only sounds she was aware of at the moment were the noises of his fingers moving inside her, and they got louder the faster his pace became. When his mouth returned to her clit, her hips began to buck involuntarily. Her eyes closed, and fireworks exploded on the inside of her eyelids.

****

In an instant, her body went from feeling really good to fucking fantastic. It boggled her mind how quickly he brought her to the brink of insanity. She could feel the waves come in and crash all around her.

****

Then he hooked his fingers upward, hitting a spot she didn’t know existed. Her lower body lost all control.

****

“Oh! God!” She moaned. “Yes, Ben! Oh, God, yes!” She screamed and felt her thighs quiver uncontrollably. Her walls began to clench around his thick fingers, milking them as she slowly came down from her high.

****

Languid, she began melting to the floor and was thankful he guided her body down to him after it turned to mush. He scooted back to some bales of hay stacked close by and used them for support. Her legs straddled him, and she could feel him hard beneath his Wranglers.

****

Still catching her breath, he held her tightly as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. She enjoyed how his hands stroked her back as she recuperated from the most amazing orgasm she had in her twenty-two years.

****

“You sounded like you enjoyed that,” he said, and she lifted her head to meet his gaze; his hand brushed the hair out of her face.

****

“I still can’t move. I-I don’t even know what to say.” Her hands began rubbing his shoulders, moving up and down as she felt his full biceps underneath her palms.

****

“How come you still have your clothes on?” Rey wondered.  She suddenly became acutely aware that she was completely naked and he was still fully clothed.

****

"As I recall, someone asked me to put my shirt on," he smirked to her, and she smiled in return.

****

"I did so foolishly, I'm afraid." Her body began to come out of its post-orgasmic stupor and ached for more as she felt him beneath her.

****

"Are you okay if I take this off you now?"

****

"Does the sun set in the West?" He smiled smugly, watching her fingers scrunch his cotton t-shirt in her grasp. He leaned into her, getting close enough to let her pull the shirt up and off his body.

****

"You are a really big man,” she spoke, fully enamored by him. She was unwrapping a Christmas present just for her.

****

“I’ve been told that.” His low voice sounded a little cocky, but it was always laced with a bit of humility.

****

He sucked in a breath when she laid her hands on him. His eyes darkened as he watched her. Her hands looked dwarfed by the size of his chest as she lazily felt every inch of his skin, basking in the feeling of such a strong man in front of her.

****

“I feel safe with you,” she blurted out, not realizing she said it for him to hear. She blushed, embarrassed by her outburst but knew he wouldn’t make fun of her for doing so.

****

“I’ll never hurt you,” he whispered back. “You don’t need to worry about that.” She didn’t flinch when his hands cradled either side of her face, taking her head in his grip. She watched as his mouth reached out to hers in desperation, and she took the force of the kiss happily. Ben was rough with her, but not in the way Hux was. She could feel the agony of not having him close, and she figured he must feel the same.

****

The temperature in the barn rose a few degrees as they kissed like there wouldn’t be a tomorrow, sitting on the dirty floor of the barn. Oblivious to her surroundings, all she knew is she wanted this man and needed him now.

****

From where it came, she didn’t know, but her hips began to grind down on the hardness she’d been feeling. Coming down from her high, she wanted him again.

****

“Fuck, Rey!” His cursing spurred her on more. 

****

“I need your pants off, Ben Solo,” she moaned into his mouth, breaking the kiss.

****

She sat up on her knees and felt the coldness of the dirt below and couldn’t have cared less about getting dirty. Her hands met his in a frenzy at the button of his jeans.

****

_ Thank God he didn’t wear a belt. _

****

She could barely focus enough on getting the button undone and was thankful for his help. The race began to get his pants down, and she was first to the zipper. He didn’t waste any time either. As she did the honors of unzipping with her unsteady hands, he took his pants down, tighty whities and all. She noticed that he didn’t bother with pulling his boots off or taking his jeans with him. They just stayed bunched together below his knees.

****

A lonely cow bellowed outside the barn, reminding her of her rustic surroundings. Before moving here, she’d never imagined that she’d be having sex in a barn with an irresistible cowboy. Romantic trysts like this one only happened in Danielle Steele novels or on “Days of Our Lives”, not to some broke girl from an impoverished part of Houston.

****

She could always hear Hux’s maddening voice yelling at her in her head. “No man will ever love you. I can’t believe you actually want me to help pay for those doctor bills. You aren’t even worth the price of a tank of gas.” She remembered their last argument well, and the words he last spoke to hear still haunted her thoughts. “If you leave me, no man could ever love a used piece of trash like you. You’ll come crawling back to me. You’ll see.” 

****

She was on her knees now but happily engaged in some playful fun with someone who wouldn’t hurt her. For some reason, she knew he was a man of his word, and what he said was truthful. She’d gladly stay in this barn with him for the rest of her days.

****

A flutter of birds played above in the hayloft, flying in and out of an open second-story window that let the sunlight in.

****

The slanted light shone on Ben, lighting the upper half of him, leaving the lower half in the shadows. His pale skin looked like chiseled marble beneath her, and she couldn’t help but touch. She smiled to herself when she noticed his farmer’s tan.

****

She hesitated a bit like he was a valuable piece of art on display with a prominently placed  _ Do Not Touch  _ sign _.  _ But, like most people who didn’t think the signs were meant for them, they touched anyway being too attracted to the beauty and rarity of the art to leave it alone. Something exciting awaited the art lover at being able to say they had touched a rare piece of beauty.

****

Ben Solo’s body was just that—fine art. Rey felt indulgent getting to touch something so perfect in her eyes. Her palms felt the hard muscle, taking in the feel of his firm body. She made her way down to the part of him hidden in the shadows.

****

Her eyes drank in his nakedness, widening once they finally observed what had just sprung free after undressing him.  

****

_ Holy crap on a cracker! He is a big man. _

****

The fingers that had been exploring his body continued their track to his hardness. She lightly touched him at the base of his length and slowly moved to his tip, noting the difference of his skin there compared to that on the rest of his body.

****

Rubbing her thumb back and forth across his tip, she took his width in her hand. Her instinct to please him kicked in, and her hand tenderly began pumping his cock. It excited her realizing that she could work him with both of her hands if she wanted to.

****

_ Lord, have mercy! Hux has a pencil dick compared to him _ . 

****

She wasn’t deeply religious, but sitting atop one Ben Solo made her believe there was a God in heaven and He was finally blessing her with a beautiful gift.

****

A growl from deep in his chest erupted, and she watched him match her movement with his hips. His eyes didn’t move from her hand, watching her work him over. Gathering more courage, she lifted her body, centering herself above where she pumped him with her hand.

****

She dipped down, allowing the wetness from her pussy to make contact with just the tip of his dick.

****

“Mmmm,” she moaned, feeling him for the first time. She ran his tip back and forth across her folds; the slickness from her getting on him, making it easier for her to move her hand up and down his length.

****

She played a bit, rubbing him across her clit, focusing on the short surges of pleasure the pressure sent through her body.

****

“Rey, you’re killing me.  _ Please. _ ” The way he begged gave her a bit of confidence in what she was doing with him.

****

“You want me, Ben?” she asked, centering herself on top of him. She spread her lips apart with her fingers, getting ready for him.

****

“Yes, I want you.”

****

“Am I still a distraction?”

****

“Of course, you are. You’re the best goddamn distraction I could ever dream of.”

****

His words were honest and true. She felt it in her bones. She knew she wasn’t just any girl to him either.

****

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him to her, taking his mouth in hers. She felt his passion for her and strength in his lips. A fire burned inside her, and there was only one way to ease the burning.

****

“Fuuuck!” he cried out.

****

“Hmmmm,” she moaned simultaneously with him when she finally took him in fully.

****

Neither one wasted any more time. They held each other close, chest to a chest, desperately taking the other over and over again. The time for foreplay and playful banter had passed.

****

Their moans and heavy breathing reverberated through the large barn, bouncing off the nearby walls. The sound of Rey taking his cock at a quickened pace joined the echoes of their cries. They no longer kissed, breaking that connection to focus on making the other one come.

****

“Yes, baby,” she cried, feeling as if her insides were about to explode. “Right there!”

****

Rey’s ass bounced on his cock; his hands held her hips and roughly pulled her back up and down his length. She leaned back, one hand rested on his thigh, the other reached down and cupped his balls.

****

“Ah, shit!” she heard him yell when she stroked the sensitive skin. She kept her pace, orbiting her hips just so to make him curse again under his breath. She realized she couldn’t get enough of him doing that.

****

His large hand engulfed her breast, sliding back and forth and caressing each one in short bursts. He touched her everywhere but not for long. It was as if his mind was in full-blown ADHD mode, and he couldn’t concentrate on any singular task at the moment.

****

The need for her imminent release hit her, and she reared back and began taking his forceful thrusts over and over. She thought he must be getting close, too.

****

“Keep doing that,” he called out, “your tits bouncing like that...” he trailed off unable to finish his sentence because he gave one last push into her, moaning as he did.

****

She wasn’t quite done and hoped he’d help her along because she wasn’t leaving without having finished on top of this glorious cock of his.

****

He must have known she needed a little more, and he pressed his thumb onto her clit, rubbing it with a force that made her thighs do the quivering thing they did when she was about to come.

****

“Oh, God! Oh! Yes! Right there! ” she yelled out to the birds in the hayloft, to the cow outside, and to everyone else in the county. She didn’t care who heard her scream. Having two orgasms in one day was something to shout from the rooftops, or from the dirt floor of a rural barn. “Oh, Ben! Yes!”

****

Her pussy clenched around him again, and she finally slowed her hips down. She didn’t want this amazing feeling to end. Hopefully, this wouldn’t be the last time they would be together.

****

They spoke no words; they only communicated with how they held each other. He stroked her hair, placing kisses on her skin in different places every so often, and she just held him tightly as if letting go would make this moment go away.

****

She felt herself dozing until he broke the comfortable silence.

****

“You really are a screamer, aren’t you?” he asked as his fingers lazily rubbed up and down one of her arms. 

****

“It’s hard to be quiet when you’re involved.”

****

“You’ve been terrible at hiding your screams at night,” he added.

****

“Now you don’t have to stay in your room. You’re always welcome in my bed. “

****

“I’ll take you up on that. Although, you’re gonna have to turn the volume down after my mom comes back,” he stated, and she could hear a hint of laughter in his voice.

****

“Let’s not talk about your mom while we are still naked.” She lifted her body from his and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. 

****

Her face fell, at the realization that their bliss would soon have to end.

****

“Why the sad face?” he asked, and his thumb began tracing her swollen lips.

****

“I don’t want this to end.” She caught his thumb and kissed it, tasting it with her tongue.

****

“There’s no need to worry about that, Rey. We started something in here that I don’t see ending anytime soon. We have many, many days ahead to look forward to.”

****

Suddenly her life had seemed to be on a trajectory she’d never thought possible—the one to happiness.

****

~o~

She held a hot cup of coffee in her hands, her feet tucked up under her as she sat in the front porch swing. The creak of the chains on the old wood accompanied the tune the cowboy played not too far from her.

****

Earlier, they had showered together, enjoying each other as they shared the tiny bathroom. He washed the dirt from her body, and she gladly washed his hair. They stole kisses, touches, and long lingering embraces. Time stood still, and the outside world fell away as two desperate souls had found each other on a small ranch in Emita.

****

He had put on a fresh undershirt with a red plaid flannel on top. He left it unbuttoned, and his black hat rested on the porch floor by his boots, his toes tapping steadily to the song he sang to her.

****

“Let the world call me a fool, 

But if things are right with me and you, 

That's all that matters. 

And I'll do anything you asked me to.”

****

And she believed him. 

****

~The end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fluffy little piece I concocted in this crazy little brain of mine. I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't feel shy in leaving kudos or comments. They give me life!!! I'm on tumblr and twitter at 3todream3. Come see me! 
> 
> Shout out to my Reylo Writers and Oldies for Adam!!! You make me smile and encourage me when I'm down. This chapter is dedicated to y'all!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I have three WIP right now. I can't help it when I get a plot bunny. This is a short story that helps me unwind and clear my head for some of the other serious subject matter happening in my other stories.
> 
> Thanks to veemarie for the mood board (I'll post it here soon but to see it go to my twitter and/or tumblr at 3todream3).
> 
> Also, big thanks for elemie89 for being my beta for this story. 
> 
> Both these ladies are great writers, too. Go check them out!


End file.
